


smudged still

by voltemand



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltemand/pseuds/voltemand
Summary: Veronica remembers what she likes about Betty, her Betty: the saccadic hum of her eyes, her twitching mouth, ever-moving.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	smudged still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearzoemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/gifts).



> Prompt: “Do you know that you’re a terrible liar?”

“Do you know that you’re a terrible liar?”

Betty spins around, and Veronica remembers what she likes about Betty, her Betty: the saccadic hum of her eyes, her twitching mouth, ever-moving. Inconsistency as consistency. She’s blurred, smudged still. 

“What makes you say that, Ronnie?”

“Well,” Veronica begins, then stops, then starts again (then stops then starts then stops then starts, her brain going a mile a minute, sure only of its unsureness, staggering towards the inevitable finish line), “once, you said that you loved me, you know.” She’s oddly formal, preppy and impersonal, collecting clauses and commas, sprinting through syntax. “I mean, you seemed like you did.”

“Right,” Betty says. “I did say that.” Her head is tilted, her hair spilling over her shoulders, and Veronica wishes that she wasn’t so easy to want.

“Do you, then?” It’s a little-girl thing to say, but then, Veronica feels little, feels tired, feels like a kid on Halloween sugar-crashing into a sugar-sweet crush that is, that will be, that has been much more, of course, though the specifics are yet to be discovered or ascertained, if those are two different things, which they are, maybe, possibly, the imprecise inchoate rush of first love _beatbeatbeat_ ing her heart away to the unsteady wardrum of _oh God please say something please love me please oh God I love you oh God oh God and_ —

“Veronica” Betty says. “I’m not a liar.” She leans forward.

Two heartbeats speed up. Two girls are silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on Tumblr at [withatalentforsquaddrill](https://withatalentforsquaddrill.tumblr.com) (for general bullshit) or [foresme](https://foresme.tumblr.com) (for fandom bullshit).


End file.
